Bonding Time
by Tempoarypenname
Summary: Calem is starting his Pokemon journey. that is until a man named Mr. Bonding meets Calem and wants to spend some "bonding time" with him. Rated M to the max. yaoi malexmale. Don't like? DONT READ!


**Bonding time**

**Chapter 1: prelude**

**ok, before you say anything, yes. This is Mr. Bonding x Calem. Don't ask, I just wanted to kinda bring to light what I think happens during the "bonding time". Also may I add, this should have gone up in November, oops XD. Got kinda lazy. Hope this is still relevant. Anyways enjoy. **

**Ps: This is a slow chapter. No Mr bonding yet. It's just what happens to Calem in the games. But I've written it my way to the best of my abilities. Anyways enjoy.**

…

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Sina, one of Sycamore's assistants exclaim as we head into the gates of Lumiose City.

I'm Calem, a young boy who just started his Pokemon journey. I'm new to the Kalos region, got here 1 day before starting my journey! Thanks to professor sycamore, I was able to start my journey with my starter, Chespin. Now, I am on the way to his lab.

When we get through the doors it was like nothing I've ever seen before. It was like something out of a movie, it was breath taking. The city was beautiful, the streets were massive; the people at the cafes were laughing, the Skiddos were playing, and the buildings were shining. Everything about the city captivated me. I tried to follow Sina and Dexio as they lead me through the massive city. Although I was mesmerized by the magnificent city around me, I almost tripped as I followed them and I bumped into a few people. I wanted to just stay there and observe. Back before I moved, there were never cities like this. Sure some of the racetracks mom raced in were big, but not THIS big. The place had just an overwhelming aura of happiness, I couldn't help but smile. I kept walking until I bumped into Dexio. He seemed to stand still ,as if to stop me from progressing. "the lab is over there" he says pointing back at Sina waiting by the building. I must have missed it while observing. I re-orientate myself and walk up to Sina and enter the building. I take a look at the building before going in. It was, odd. Having only 3 stories and a design unlike any others in the city, it was certainly unique. "this building is the Sycamore Pokemon lab. Let's go inside!" Sina exclaims. I walk past the yard-like pathway and walk into the lab. In the building, it was calmer, seemed like a simple lobby. None of the hustle of the streets. There was simply a nice looking lady behind a reception desk and a little waiting room on the other side. Sina and Dexio guide me to the elevator, which seemed to be the only way up. We enter the elevator and Sina hits the 3 button. On the way, the door opens at 2, here is where all the hustle was. I saw scientists working hard on what they were doing. It was noisy, and I would be lying if I wasent curious as to what they were doing. I look to the man who stopped the elevator. He was carrying a box of what looked like appliances. Seeing the three of us he says. "Going up to see Sycamore?" he asks Sina. She nods. Hi sighed " I guess I'll take the next one". Then, I heard a voice call out to him. 'just leave that box over there by the girl. I need your assistance now!" he sighed once more. The door closed and we ascended once more. When it opens we see none other than professor Sycamore. It seems he had been expecting us, which he probably was.

The tall shaggy haired man didn't look like the Pokemon professor I imagined. I imagined a professor more like Oak, he seemed much too young. He walked up to me with such joy on his face and said "Many thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville Town! I'm Professor Sycamore! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! How is your Pokémon journey going so far?" He asks me with enthusiasm. "good. I have had a lot of fun!" I reply. "Have you met many different Pokémon?" He continues. "yes I have, my party is starting to fill up, as well as my Pokedex" I explain. "Fantastic! Let me have a quick look at your Pokédex and see!" he says reaching for my Pokedex. I allow him to inspect it. After all, he was the one who gave it to me. After brief examination, he looks back up to me in joy.

"Fantastic! Now, let's all have a Pokémon battle! Your opponent shall be me!" he says pulling out a pokeball. I was caught completely off guard so I stumbled to reach for mine. The battle was so fast paced and unexpected I barely won. He had three Pokemon; Bulbasaur, Charmander, and squirtle.

After the battle, he just stood there until he said with such certainty "I think I've about figured it out!". "Calem! You are an interesting Pokémon Trainer indeed! It'd be fantastic if you took another Pokémon with you! Here! Pick one!" he says pulling out the three Pokeball which had the Pokemon he use in the battle. I though hard for a moment. My starter's number one weakness, fire. Could be handled by Squirtle. So I chose it. After I choose it, Professor Sycamore game me what he called a mega stone. Soon enough the others showed up. Shawna, Tierno, Trevor, and Serena all came up by the elevator and walked up to the professor too.

"See. Wonderful! Everyone's all here! So now that we're all here, I'd like to say a few words." he says getting all of our attention. "Be the best Trainer you can be! At the same time, remember to have fun traveling with your Pokémon! Also, I want to ask for your help in solving the Kalos region's biggest Pokémon mystery: the secret and potential of Mega Evolution, a new kind of Evolution that occurs in battle! That's why I gave you that Mega Stone just now. It's an important clue!" he finishes. At this point I'm excited to venture further into Kalos and train my new partner, I forget to listen to the rest of his speech. When I notice that everyone else is leaving, I decide to follow along.

Once again I am back outside to the wonderful view that is Lumiose. I never bore of the sights it had to offer. Before I could explore, Serena asked me to meet her at a cafe. Cafe Soliel I believe. Even though I wanted to see other places first, Being the nice guy I am, I accept. Serena and I are Walking down the streets. As we do , I see many cool things. We pass by a roller skater doing an awesome trick. I wish I could do that. We see children playing on a Skiddo. We see a Pokemon battle, right in the middle of the street! It was awesome. We finally get to the cafe and we enter. To my surprise, there were two interesting people there. . A man by the name Lysandre, who is the head of Lysandre labs; the people who brought us the Holo Catser. Although he talked about a Beautiful world, and I didn't understand what he had meant. We also met an actress by the name of Diantha, who is a international star. After they left, Serena and I talked. She said to me that she wants to battle me soon. Being up for the challenge I accept, hoping soon would be now. But alas, it was not. After leaving the cafe, all I wanted was to explore. Unfortunately, there was a power outage. that meant I couldn't explore it because they had to block certain street that led to the north end of the city. Saddened by the news I decide to move on to the only available route, route 5. I walked over to the Route 5 gate, still enjoying the city around me. As I walked in, I was met with an odd sight. There stood a man wearing a pink tux. The man had slick, purplish hair and a mustache with matching colour. He had more of a darker skin tone, and smooth complexion. His eyes looked my way and our eyes met. He looked at me and gave me a creepy smile. He approached me and said with the same smile on his face.

_"_Nice to meet you, friend! Call me Mr. Bonding."

…

**wow ? Kinda weird right? Oh well. I made this Prelude just because I didn't feel like making this a One-shot and I felt like I needed an Intro. Next Chapter will be full on M-rated, steamy smut during "bonding time". I plan to make a chapter on different places they meet (Hotel, poke center, route gate, etc.) I hope you enjoyed, please review It will make me wanna update real fast! Expect new chapter of this shortly.**


End file.
